The Blainiturevention
by green-electric-train
Summary: Blaine is confronted about his relationship with...furniture.


A/N: This was inspired by a prompt on a livejournal site that I read around April I think. I was too shy to fill it at the time, and I've had no luck finding it again. If this sounds like a fill to a prompt you recognize, please let me know. Thanks.

Blaine was so excited. His boyfriend was taking him to see a special surprise. Blaine loved surprises, almost as much as he loved his boyfriend Kurt. Blaine also loves holding hands, especially ones as soft as Kurt's. So, he is in heaven, walking down the hall, holding hands with Kurt to see a surprise.

Kurt is opening the door to the choir room. Maybe they are going to sing a duet!

But, something isn't right. The room has been cleared of all furniture. The piano, the risers, the chair, everything is gone. All that's in the bare room is Finn and Rachel.

Suddenly a loud click sounded through the empty room. Blaine twisted to find Kurt locking the door to the choir room.

He turned with a solemn expression on his face. "Blaine, this is an intervention"

Rachel took this as her cue to speak, "I appreciate passionate singing as much as anyone, but this needs to stop."

Blaine was confused. He was a fantastic performer. Sure, maybe his gangsta-face needed some work, but Artie was helping him out with that. It certainly wasn't anything that warranted an intervention.

Kurt started to explain, "You have an obsession with standing on furniture. I'm not sure if it's to make up for your…stature, but it's getting to be too much. You almost took out Brad the other day when you jumped on the piano bench."

"He already scares me. We don't need to make him angry," added Finn

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend and turned to Blaine. "Now I've used my dads' resources to research interventions. It is important to remember that this is a safe space. We have already assessed the situation, and confronted the person. Now we would like to perform an exercise."

Kurt pulled a small cassette player out of his pocket. "I have the music for 'A Whole New World'. I know it's one of your favorites. We are going to sing this song, and get through it together. If you start to feel a burning desire to climb on top of things, just look into my eyes. Courage Blaine. Together we will do this."

He turned the cassette player over to Rachel and took Blaine's hand.

Blaine's mind was reeling from this whole intervention. Did he really climb on things that much? Sure, sometimes he would jump on things, but that was only to add to the theatrics. It was a part of performing, it's not like it was an addiction. But, he would play along with them. Sing this song with Kurt, and prove that he didn't need to climb on things. After all he always wanted to sing this with Kurt in front of an audience. They really were perfect for this song. They would sing it together all the time, sitting on his desk pretending it was a magic carpet.

The music started, and Blaine staring deep into Kurt's eyes began to sing.

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, prince, now when did

You last let your heart decide

Blaine took hold of Kurt's arms and started to spin him around the room

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Blaine started to feel a little anxious like there was an itch he couldn't scratch, and his palms were getting a little sweaty. But, Kurt gave a little squeeze and the feeling started to subside.

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

As Kurt started his part, Blaine started to lose focus again.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

The itch was back, and no amount of Kurt squeezing his hand was helping. He tried to look directly at Kurt, but his eyes kept darting around the room like he was looking for an escape.

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, free-

Kurt lost his grip on Blaine's hand. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and thump.

In the absence of any furniture, Blaine had taken the next best option; Finn. After pulling away from Kurt, Blaine jumped on Finn's back to ride it like a magic carpet. Finn not expecting the extra weight lost his balance and crashed to floor.

Blaine stared up at his boyfriend from the floor. "I think your right. Maybe I do have a problem."

Rachel clapped with glee, "The first step is admitting you have a problem. Now we can begin counseling sessions."


End file.
